Parásito Capítulo 3: Pasado
by JeshuaMorbus
Summary: Sandra, tras varias experiencias aterradoras, descubre cuál es el origen de sus extrañas visiones...


Capítulo 3: Pasado 

-Su madre le llama a cenar, señorita Sandra –indicó Girasol.

-...dile que no tengo hambre... –contesté sin moverme de la esquina de mi habitación, lugar donde trataba de encogerme al máximo.

Girasol me miró raro y se quedó observándome un rato tratando de entender lo que me pasaba. Y, la verdad, sería un alivio para mí que me dijera qué demonios me estaba pasando...

Desde que viera a esos fantasmas del gimnasio, a cada paso que daba, cada vez que me sentaba o me paraba a descansar sobre cualquier superficie, de repente surgían espectros de todas partes. ¡Ni siquiera ahora que se suponía que estaba en mi casa! De todas maneras, fantasmas no creía que fueran: Muchos de los que estaban en el gimnasio, profesores incluidos, ya los había visto yo muchas veces, aparte de que aquí en casa veía "espectros" de mis padres paseándose por casa... Entonces, si no eran fantasmas, ¿¡por qué tenía estas visiones?

Girasol, probablemente muy preocupado, usó su escaso peso para cerrar la puerta de mi habitación y se acercó a mí.

-Señorita Sandra... –dijo, –¿le importaría decirme si hay algo en lo que pueda ayudarle? No me gusta verla llorar de esa manera...

Se subió por mis rodillas y desde allí pasó a mi hombro derecho. No era capaz de verlo directamente a los ojos pero sabía que me estaba observando.

-Tú... ¿tú no los viste? –pregunté al fin.

-No. Yo no recuerdo haber visto nada que pareciera digno de ser temido –contestó con ese tono tan ambiguamente educado (al menos no me negaba que yo hubiera visto algo).

-Yo... recuerdo haber visto que el gimnasio estaba lleno... había personas por todas partes –traté de controlarme lo más posible pero lágrimas afloraron por mis ojos. –¡Ese lugar estaba lleno de gente!

Tales eran mis nervios que volví a sentir el picor que me llevaba atenazando desde que volviera así que volví a rascarme salvajemente en mis brazos, más que por quitarme el picor, para alejar mi miedo.

-Sandra –dijo Girasol cambiando el registro que siempre había usado conmigo, –tal vez yo no sea capaz de ver qué es lo que tanto te da miedo pero, recuerda para qué estoy aquí: Soy y siempre seré tu protector. Detendré cualquier cosa que te amenace aunque ello me cueste la vida... pero a cambio de ello, por favor, no tengas miedo.

Algo aliviada por sus palabras de ánimo, alargué mi mano hacia él para darle una palmadita pero...

-Buenos días, ¿Sandra Álvarez? –preguntó Amelia mirando uno de sus papeles.

-Buenos días –saludó Sandra... ¿saludé?

Inmediatamente separé mi mano de la cabecita de Girasol y lo miré asustado. ¿Qué era eso que había visto? Había contemplado el Aula de Contramedidas nada más poner mi mano sobre Girasol... y me había visto a mí misma.

Un momento... ¿desde dónde lo había visto todo? ...lo vi desde un lugar alejado de la puerta, cercano a la ventana... me vi entrando en ese aula y cómo la profesora me saludaba como si no me conociera de antes... y esa ropa que llevaba me sonaba... ¡Espera un momento! Eso era...

Me miré la mano derecha entre espantada y maravillada y, tras dejar a un algo confuso Girasol en el suelo, fui hacia una de las estanterías de mi habitación. Por allí busqué alguna cosa que tal vez pudiera tener algo de importancia para mí o con algo de significado... me fijé en una vieja moneda de cien liras que mi padre me trajo de Italia hacía años y alargué mi mano derecha para tocarla con el dedo índice... pero no pasó nada. No cejé en mi experimento y la toqué con el dedo corazón. Entonces...

-¡Mira! ¡Un recuerdito de Italia! –dijo mi padre pasándome una monedita.

-¡Guau! –exclamé entusiasmada. –¡Cien liras...! ¿Y cuánto vale esto? –pregunté al ver el mal estado de la monedilla.

-¡Ni un céntimo! –contestó mi padre riendo sonoramente.

Y separé mi dedo de la moneda...

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó Girasol. –Pareces más contenta.

-Sí... –respondí comedidamente pero sin poder evitar sonreír de alivio. –Creo que ya entiendo qué es lo que veo... por alguna extraña razón, soy capaz de ver el pasado de las cosas...

No hacía falta ser muy inteligente para notar que la mirada de Girasol denotaba un gran escepticismo.

-No me mires así –dije algo más animada. –Hace un rato, cuando te di una palmada en la cabeza, rememoré la primera vez que nos vimos pero desde tu punto de vista... fue extraño pero curioso... Creo que lo que pasó en el gimnasio fue producto de haber estado tocando cosas del mismo lugar –dije mirándome el dedo corazón, el cual estaba levemente enrojecido al igual que mis dedos anular y meñique, probablemente por haberme rascado tanto. –No comprendo cómo me ha pasado, no sé cómo lo consigo ni por qué me ha pasado así de repente pero al menos ahora sé lo que veo... ¡Si hubieras visto! ¡Llegué a pensar que todo lo que veía eran fantasmas!

Girasol, viéndome más animada, rió conmigo y se subió a su cojín.

-Pues, como veo que está más aliviada –dijo volviendo a su tono más educado –hágame el favor de ir a cenar. Su señora madre está comenzando a perder la paciencia –dicho lo cual, se dispuso a dormir.

Al día siguiente, mientras mi autobús subía la cuesta hacia el colegio, me ajusté bien el guante. Todo esto de las visiones, sí, era curioso pero, se mirara por donde se mirara, era realmente molesto: El no tener ni idea de cómo controlar este extraño don hacía que, cada vez que tocaba cualquier cosa, rememorara su historia desde el principio y, teniendo en cuenta esto, no podía ni dormir. Por ello, cuando pude, busqué por casa un guante, me aislé el dedo corazón con una gasa estéril y me puse el guante encima. A pesar de que no era un aislante muy bueno (aún tenía visiones del proceso de fabricación de esa gasa), lo que era capaz de percibir se reducía sólo a la gasa y al guante y, con el tiempo, se redujo la potencia de las mismas.

-¿Qué haces ya con guantes? –preguntó Lua desde el asiento que estaba detrás mío. –No hace tanto frío.

-Es que soy un poco friolera... –respondí como excusa. –Aunque viendo lo que hay, me parece que de nada sirve quejarme: Frío voy a tener hoy para dar y tomar –dije señalando una nave espacial caída justo en medio del prado que estaba frente al colegio.

Ése era un ¿aparato? gigantesco que parecía que acababa de caer esa misma noche. Era una nave de color pardo muy oscuro y sobre su superficie se veían una especie de flores, las salidas de la misma. Y, encima de todo ese enorme vehículo, se veía el arcaico paracaídas que había frenado la caída de la nave, tirado de mala manera sobre el césped quizá por haber soportado una caída demasiado violenta.

-¡Bien! –exclamó alegremente Federico justo a mi lado. –¡Que te den, Naves! ¡Tengo trabajo!

Cuando llegamos a la puerta del complejo, el autobús y se nos indicó que debíamos bajar. Justo al lado de la verja estaban esperándonos profesores que velarían por la seguridad de los demás niños, mientras que a su lado estaba la profesora Amelia esperándonos a nosotros.

-Id a cambiaros –dijo nada más estuvimos a su lado. –Hay problemas.

Sin decir ni una palabra más, nos señaló el gimnasio y se quedó vigilando el periplo de los demás alumnos.

-¿Qué te ha pasado en la espalda? –preguntó Lua nada más verme quitarme la camisa. –¡La tienes toda roja!

-Ya te lo dije ayer –respondí: –La saliva de dobi pica mucho. Por suerte, ahora sólo tengo que esperar a que me desaparezcan los cardenales.

-Hasta que no se puso algo de pomada sobre las heridas no pudo dejar de rascarse –añadió mi Girasol. –Tal vez sea cosa de que también es alérgica, no lo sé.

-Cambiando de tema –dije mientras me ponía la camiseta, –¿qué fue eso que hizo que salieras por piernas ayer? Jamás te había visto con tanta prisa.

-Tenía que dar de comer a su mascota –respondió su Girasol por ella mientras se ponía los patines.

-No sabía que tuvieras una mascota... ¿Qué es? ¿Un periquito? ¿Un canario? ¿Un loro? ¿Tal vez un azor?

-Una serpiente –respondió ella ganándose mi escepticismo. –Se llama Naga y, aunque esté un poco lejos de mis gustos habituales, es una dama muy elegante: Piel más negra que blanca, tamaño mediano y, sobre todo, no es venenosa. Una escaligüerza de lo más mona.

-Conociéndote como te conozco, pensaba que tendrías toda una colección de aves en casa...

-A mis padres les molesta muchísimo el ruido que provocan... –dijo dirigiéndose a la salida para esperarme mientras acababa de vestirme. –Ni siquiera les gusta ir a una pajarería por los chirridos de los loros...

-Pero una serpiente... –repliqué levantándome.

-Mientras no haga ruido y no les moleste, a ellos les da igual. Y dentro de su pecera lo único que hace es mover la lengua... Quisiera tener la casa llena de pájaros, no lo dudes, pero de momento esto es lo más que puedo tener.

-La opinión generalizada piensa que una chica de apenas doce años no debería cuidar de reptiles en su casa –comenté con un deje cómico.

-Esto... ¿por qué te pones el mitón encima del guante? –preguntó señalándome mi mano derecha.

-Ayer me corté en un dedo y preferiría que no se me infectase la herida –respondí disimuladamente. "Si le dijera la verdad a saber lo que pensaría de mí..."

Marché con ella hacia la casa de la profesora Amelia, lugar donde ya nos estaban esperando tanto ella como Federico.

-Buenos días a los tres –saludó ella. –Como habéis visto ha caído una nueva nave espacial.

-Nada realmente especial, la verdad –suspiró Lua. –Como esta caen siete por mes...

-¿No habéis notado nada especial en ella, entonces? –dijo Amelia señalando la nave.

Nos giramos hacia ella y la observamos detenidamente...

-Salvo por lo de esas flores que están por todas partes, no tiene nada de especial –comentó Federico.

-Esas flores son el problema. Generalmente, una nave de estas características no pasa de tener adosadas una o dos flores. Que haya más quiere decir que junto a la carga habitual han llegado polizones. Y teniendo en cuenta que no hubo ningún testigo, no tengo ni idea de qué pudo haber llegado...

-¿Estaba durmiendo a pierna suelta? –preguntó Lua algo cómica.

-Desde luego –respondió Amelia como si tal cosa. –La cuestión está en que al no saber qué diantre pudiera haber allá dentro, podría ocurrir cualquier cosa: Podrían haber sido tres familias de dezumontos o siete trípodos... no lo sé. Por el bien de todos, sería mejor que encontrarais a todos los aliens que pudieran quedar en la escuela.

-Alguno que se haya quedado con hambre, ¿no? –preguntó Lua. –Ya sabemos donde buscar... –dijo disponiéndose a marchar.

-Me parece que estás un poco impertinente hoy –dijo cogiéndola de la camiseta. –No vayas tan fresca: Los aliens que han llegado pueden ser muy peligrosos. Recordad que los Girasoles son sólo una defensa, no una barrera infalible. Si tenéis algún problema, por pequeño que sea, llamad a vuestros compañeros o llamadme a mí si las cosas se os tuercen demasiado, ¿de acuerdo?

Los tres asentimos y nos dirigimos a la nave para tratar de encontrar pistas que nos llevaran a conocer el paradero de los recién llegados.

Una vez allí, una hacendosa Lua se pidió voluntaria para investigar el interior de la nave así que, aupada por Federico, miró dentro de todas las flores que estaban a su altura. Sin embargo, tras varias comprobaciones, sólo pudimos ver la cantidad de líquidos que habían dejado tras de sí los recién llegados.

-Hum... ésta flor aún está ligeramente caliente –comentó Lua mientras tocaba una de las flores. –El que hubiera salido de aquí no debería estar demasiado lejos –dijo posándose en el suelo, tras lo cual pasó la mano por la hierba. –desgraciadamente, el césped está mojado. No podemos seguirle la pista.

-¿Entonces lo típico? –preguntó Federico.

-Tendremos que separarnos –dijo Lua.

Después de echárnoslo a suertes, nos separamos por diferentes zonas: A mí me tocó el edificio principal, a Federico el gimnasio y a Lua el patio.

Paseaba tranquila observando detenidamente hasta la última esquina de los pasillos del piso superior mientras escuchaba, difusa, la voz de los profesores dando clase, todas ellas con un cierto deje de temor...

Al escuchar sus palabras nerviosas, me acordé de mi propio miedo cuando ocurría un ataque de estas características... cuando iba a párvulos, no me enteraba de lo que pasaba porque nuestras profesoras no nos explicaban nada. Luego, pasé a primero y empecé a sentir miedo cada vez que esos extraterrestres golpeaban las puertas a pesar de las protecciones; en segundo, igual; tercero, lo pasé con más hastío que miedo pero sin perderles el respeto; pasé a cuarto y dejé de pensar que fueran una auténtica amenaza cada vez que escuchaba a los encargados ocuparse de los aliens; llegué a quinto y sencillamente fue como si ya no existieran para mí...

Y sexto: Encargada de Contramedidas por pura y simple ignorancia.

"Recemos para que no sea otro toro boxeador" me dije con algo de temor.

Pasé un buen rato andando por esos pasillos desiertos sin recibir ni una sola noticia de mis compañeros. ¿Los aliens habrían huido hacia el monte? Estaba segura de que lo que me habría respondido Amelia en este momento sería "no, no pueden haberse alejado demasiado". Siempre negaba la posibilidad de que se hubieran marchado.

¿Por qué?

No tenía ni idea. Tal vez fuera por la misma razón que alegó Lua: Tenían hambre y se quedaban para asaltar la cocina de la escuela.

Me encogí de hombros y comencé a bajar las escaleras para volver al piso inferior y volver a revisar bien el lugar mencionado. Sin embargo, nada más poner el pie justo al lado de la puerta de la sala de profesores que se encontraba en la planta baja, escuché un traqueteo venir del pasillo que llevaba a la biblioteca...

No era mi lugar favorito: Siempre permanecía medio a oscuras aún a pesar de la luz que venía del pequeño patio interior que se encontraba justo a la izquierda entrando hacia él. De camino hacia la puerta del fondo, se encontraban dos aulas a mi derecha, las de segundo curso, y a través de las ventanas de la izquierda, se podían ver el comedor. Precisamente por esto mismo no soportaba este lugar: Había muchos aliens escaladores o voladores y los que lograban pasar al patio interior desde arriba, podían introducirse casi a placer por las ventanas del patio interior. Si a todo ello le sumábamos el hecho de que en ese pasillo no durara sana una bombilla ni durante tres días, era un problema para mí.

No me amedrenté y me dirigí con paso seguro hacia el final del pasillo para tratar de descubrir cuál era el origen del sonido. Sin embargo, cuando vi que la puerta de la biblioteca se abría con un profundo gemido de sus bisagras sentí un potente escalofrío que Girasol sintió como suyo: Éste expandió sus largas y planas patas y al poco me cubrió con una capa protectora que me hizo recuperar un poco de confianza.

Seguí avanzando temerosa y observando hasta el más mínimo movimiento que pudiera percibir en esa oscura penumbra y no tardé en llegar a la puerta. Antes de cruzar el umbral que me llevaría a la biblioteca, también en penumbra porque tenía las cortinas echadas, cogí mi comunicador y preparé los dedos para hacer una llamada inmediata por si las moscas.

Así preparada, me puse contra la pared y le señalé a Girasol que se preparara: Abrió la cabeza, y sacó una de sus opciones, no volando sino caminando con sus atrofiadas patas. El diminuto insectillo reptó por la pared y giró la esquina para comprobar el terreno con su gran ojo.

-Hay algo... –susurró con una voz casi imperceptible. –Es muy pequeño pero parece que se ha dado cuenta de que estamos aquí.

Asentí y le señalé a Girasol que extendiera un poco más sus patas por mi espalda, para protegerme rápidamente en caso de un ataque. Mientras lo hacía, me metí el comunicador en su funda y quité el seguro de la pistola de dardos. Una vez hecho, Girasol preparó las otras cinco opciones para inmovilizar al objetivo y me dispuse.

Casi sin pensar, giré la esquina que daba a la biblioteca y ordené lanzar las seis opciones al mismo tiempo contra la criatura que estaba debajo de una de las mesas.

El ataque, por desgracia, falló: El alien, cuya figura apenas se percibía a través de la oscuridad reinante, pegó un largo salto hacia atrás con sus extrañas patas (serían unas diez, todas muy cortas y puntiagudas), las clavó en la pared para trepar y se dispuso en mejor posición, ahora que las opciones se encontraban debajo de la mesa (Girasol sería un hacha apuntando pero recoger los hilos le llevaba algo de tiempo). En la pared, esa criatura clavó profundamente dos de sus patas y al segundo, tres de sus patitas se alargaron monstruosamente y, como si fueran largas flechas, trató de clavármelas. Inmediatamente me giré y dejé que las patas traseras de Girasol absorbieran el ataque, el cual se detuvo eficazmente. El alien no cejó en su intento y me lanzó sus otras cinco patas disponibles mientras seguía desplazándose hacia el techo.

Yo, acostumbrada ya a la oscuridad, pude percibir el cuerpo principal del enemigo al que me enfrentaba: Tenía una forma muy achatada, tanto como el cuerpo de Girasol pero en lugar de patas planas, parecía que tenía dos alas blancas de gran tamaño que, a cada segundo que pasaba, se hacían más y más grandes surgiendo más patas desde su interior.

Girasol detuvo los cinco ataques extendiendo las patas que se encontraban justo en mi frente y pudo iniciar un contra-ataque: Con los hilos algo holgados aún, las opciones se lanzaron contra todas las patas de ese alien que pudieron y las liaron con sus nervios. Así pues, al rato, ocho de las cada vez más patas de ese alien, quedaron inmovilizadas entre los hilos y yo tuve una oportunidad: Apunté calmadamente con mi pistola y disparé dos dardos, los cuales lograron impactar en la criatura, la cual cayó pesadamente al segundo.

Cuando vi que tanto el cuerpo principal como las largas patas del bicho ese ya estaban relajados, pude volver a respirar normalmente.

-¿Se encuentra bien? –preguntó Girasol.

-No... sabes que no... –contesté mientras sentía que mi corazón latía fuertemente... siempre había sido así: Nunca tenía miedo "mientras" capturaba a los aliens, sólo después era cuando me permitía a mí misma darme cuenta de qué era lo que había hecho realmente. Y ahora que veía las armas de la criatura que acababa de abatir, un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo entero: No eran patas, eran taladros...

-Cinco Drills... –comentó Amelia. –Cuatro de raza Gradius y uno de raza Borg... me habéis sorprendido mucho, chicos –dijo mucho más animada que de costumbre.

Encima de la mesa del aula de Contramedidas había cinco peceras, una de ellas con el Borg que yo había capturado, y las otras cuatro, con unos aliens de forma bastante menos elegante que el primero, mucho más gordos, sin alas y con una boca enorme, la cual mostraba una enorme cantidad de taladros en su interior. Todos ellos se encontraban bien dormidos.

-¿A qué se refiere? –preguntó Lua, dándose aires de grandeza al haber sido capaz de capturar tres de los aliens ella sola.

-Los Borgs y los Girasoles son enemigos naturales. En teoría tienen capacidades muy equilibradas, a pesar de que los Girasoles les llevan cierta ventaja. Como son salvajes, su habilidad de combate es mucho más agresiva de lo normal por lo que me extraña que hayáis sido capaces de salir bien parados de vuestros respectivos combates, sobre todo tú, Sandra.

-¿Yo? –pregunté sorprendida. –No fue para tanto...

-No hagas la modesta –dijo Amelia esbozando una sonrisa en su casi siempre imperturbable cara. –Los Borgs son la casta superior de los Drills: Son los más poderosos de cuantos Drills pueda haber, tanto en ataque como en defensa. Parece que tu pensamiento frío y estratégico ha logrado vencer su potente ofensiva... aunque no por ello quitémosle mérito a Lua: ¡Tres a la vez y en emboscada! Los Gradius son bastante flojos cuando no están unidos con otro ser pero en grupo ya son otro cantar.

-¿Unidos? –preguntó Federico.

-Sí, son aliens parasitarios. Alteran la psique de sus anfitriones haciéndoles pensar que son simbioides y al final les roban su memoria y casi toda su voluntad. Siempre que veáis un Drill, sea donde sea, capturadlo como sea y, si no tenéis opción, matadlos. Dentro de lo que son los aliens, estos resultan ser de los más peligrosos.

-¿Y qué pasó con lo de "matar es malo para la educación de los aliens"? –preguntó Lua mientras salía para volver a clase cuanto antes, evidentemente sin querer oír la respuesta.

Amelia no respondió y sencillamente nos indicó con un gesto severo que volviéramos a nuestras aulas.

-¿No te parece increíble? –preguntó Federico justo antes de entrar en su aula. –Lua, que antes no daba un palo al agua ahora es incluso mejor que yo...

-Si quieres halagarla, díselo a ella, no a mí –dije sin interrumpir mi camino. –A menos, claro está, que no te guste que te supere.

-Lo siento... la verdad es que tú también...

-No te quites méritos, anda –sugerí ya delante de la puerta de mi aula. –Desde que ella se puso de verdad al trabajo, yo me he convertido en la peor de los tres... aunque, qué más da: Haciéndolo bien o haciéndolo mal, conseguimos hacer lo que se nos ha dicho que debemos hacer –dije abriendo la puerta de mi aula.

-Aunque no sepamos lo que realmente hacemos.

-¿Qué has dicho? –pregunté algo extrañada por lo que oí.

-¿Cómo? –preguntó Federico con un pie en su aula. –No te he respondido.

-...deben de haber sido imaginaciones mías... –dije entrando en mi aula aunque sin quitarme esa frase de la cabeza...

Durante lo que quedaba de clase, no tuve más remedio que quitarme el guante pues me molestaba mucho a la hora de escribir así que durante el resto del tiempo tuve que escribir sólo con la protección de la gasa. Así, salvo algún desliz ocasional que me hacía revivir las vivencias de mi bolígrafo, pasé la clase sin ninguna novedad.

Tras cumplir con mis obligaciones docentes, salí de clase y me dirigí al depósito: Hoy me tocaba a mí dar de comer a los aliens. Suspiré algo cansada y hastiada pero no me negué mí misma este último deber así que me dirigí con paso rápido hacia allá.

-¿Vas al depósito? –me preguntó Federico asaltándome en el pasillo. –¿Quieres que te ayude?

Me sorprendió la invitación de mi compañero de tareas pero no me negué, así que al cabo de un rato estábamos detrás de la casa de la profesora Amelia, entrando por ese portón para bajar a esa oscura sala donde montones de aliens chirriaban como cada vez que nos acercábamos.

Mientras bajábamos en el montacargas, pregunté a Federico:

-¿A qué viene este interés por ayudarme? Que yo sepa esta es la tarea que menos te gusta hacer.

-¡No, no! ¡Recoger las cagarrutas de todos los invitados de este gran hotel es lo que menos me gusta! –respondió riendo pero volviendo al instante a la expresión seria que mantuvo durante el camino. –Creo que ya he encontrado al alumno que tiene al alien parásito...

-¿Entonces por qué no se lo has contado a la profesora? –pregunté sorprendida.

-Sólo es una sospecha y aún así... no sé si debería decirlo sin su permiso...

El montacargas llegó abajo pero no salimos de él.

-¡No digas tonterías! ¡Ese alien es peligroso! –exclamé. –¡No importa lo que diga ese tipo! ¡Tendrías que haberle avisado del peligro! ¡Llevarle ante la profesora! ¡Obligarle a...!

-Es que no hacía falta que le avisara de nada –interrumpió él muy inseguro: –Creo que la que tiene el parásito es Lua.

Me sobresalté al escuchar el nombre de mi compañera y, según parece, mi Girasol también.

-¡No digas tonterías! –exclamamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

-¡Ella no es tan estúpida como para querer llevar esa bomba de relojería dentro! –continué yo. –Además, no parece que tenga ninguno de los síntomas que mencionó la profesora.

-¿Y no imaginas por qué? –preguntó Federico saliendo del montacargas para comenzar con el trabajo. –Está aprovechando su posición de Encargada de Contramedidas no para capturar a los aliens sino para cazarlos y alimentar al parásito con ellos...

-¡Bah! ¡Eso es estúpido! ¿¡En qué te basas para decir esas parrafadas?

-Entiendo que no te creas nada pero...

-Vimos cómo acabó con aquellos tres Gradius –continuó el Girasol de Federico con voz mucho menos nerviosa. –Nosotros acabábamos de capturar un Gradius que estaba en los alrededores de la casa de la profesora y nos dirigíamos de vuelta al Aula de Contramedidas. Pero por el camino escuchamos el sonido de los gorgoteos de esos bichejos en el costado contrario del gimnasio así que Federico fue hacia el lugar con rapidez.

-Llegamos tarde... Lua ya se había encargado de esos tres. Pero cuando giré la esquina, no me fijé en cómo estaban los pobres aliens, no... vi a Lua llevándose uno de esos Gradius inconsciente a la boca. Cuando notó mi presencia trató de guardar las maneras pero yo ya la había visto...

-¿Y por qué me cuentas esto a mí? –pregunté mientras cargaba el carrito con los diferentes sacos de comida.

-Es que puede que me esté equivocando... y últimamente me da algo de miedo acercarme a Lua, la verdad. ¿No te da cierta sensación de inseguridad estar cerca de alguien que parece tan seguro de sí mismo?

-¿Me estás pidiendo que lo haga yo? –Federico, sin dejar de mostrar su preocupación, asintió y comenzó a empujar el carrito para terminar cuanto antes.

Yo le seguí y durante los casi treinta minutos que duró toda esta operación no nos dirigimos palabra alguna hasta que, una vez terminamos, esperó una respuesta mía.

-Lo pospondré –respondí con decisión. –Si puedo consultárselo no podrá ser hasta mañana por la mañana. Si para entonces no me he decidido, tendrás una última oportunidad para preguntárselo tú mismo porque, si para entonces me he decidido que no pienso pedirle permiso, iré directamente a la profesora, ¿entendido?

-Que te lo pensaras era lo único que te pedía –me dijo expresando su gratitud. –¿Volvemos? –dijo abriendo la puerta del montacargas.

-No... aún me queda pasar un poco la escoba por aquí... –dije señalando el suelo cubierto de arena, tierra, restos de comida y briznas de hierba seca. –Bueno... no tengo por qué hacerlo pero creo que con esto al menos no volveremos a resbalar.

-Muy bien. Hasta mañana.

Así, viendo como mi compañero se marchaba, fui hacia el armario donde estaban los útiles de limpieza... aunque sólo para guardar las apariencias: Cuando sentí que Federico ya había cerrado la puerta, dejé la escoba a un lado y me dirigí a las jaulas donde estaban los Drills capturados esta mañana.

Sus jaulas eran parecidas a las peceras en las que estuvieron encerrados esa mañana sólo que en este caso unos pequeños tubos les transmitían una cierta cantidad de monóxido de carbono para mantenerlos adormilados sin matarlos. En este momento no se encontraban en un estado muy belicoso, más bien todo lo contrario: Los Gradius dormitaban sin mostrar mucha actividad y el Borg me miraba con curiosidad aunque sin poder ocultar su mirada perdida.

Tras comprobar el terreno de nuevo (esta vez para asegurarme de que no había ninguna cámara oculta), abrí la tapa de la jaula en silencio.

-¿Qué está haciendo? –preguntó Girasol extrañado.

-Intentar saber qué es lo que vio Federico –dije quitándome la gasa del dedo. –A lo mejor se lo inventó todo llevado por la primera impresión y, aunque tuviera razón, estoy segura de que Lua lo negaría todo. Así que voy a entrar en contacto con los únicos testigos fiables de esto –dije destacando mi dedo corazón sobre los demás.

Girasol no dijo nada pero se puso a la defensiva frente a los Drills (aunque teniendo en cuenta lo torpes que estaban los aliens cautivos, sobraba).

Tras comprobar cuál era el alien que había capturado Federico, llevé mi mano hacia uno de los otros tres.

-Pero... –saltó Girasol de repente asustándome, –¿sabe usted controlar esto? Quiero decir... cada vez que toca cualquier cosa lo revive todo y no es capaz de ver cosas concretas... si esto le lleva demasiado tiempo podrían descubrirnos y...

-De vigilar te ocupas tú, entonces –respondí. –Éstos no parece que vayan a darme problemas así que dame un golpe o algo para avisarme de que viene alguien para maquillar un poco todo esto.

-Muy bien...

Tras echar una ojeada más a mi alrededor, me volví a concentrar en mi tarea: Alargué mi mano hacia uno de los Gradius y lo toqué con el dedo corazón.

E inmediatamente un mar de memorias difusas afloró en mi mente. Moví el dedo sobre la piel del Gradius y las imágenes se volvieron más confusas aún así que lo paré. Esperé un rato y las imágenes comenzaron a serenarse un poco pero aún así no me daban ninguna respuesta a mis preguntas: En completo desorden sentí cómo vivió el viaje en la nave espacial, como había sido traído a esta jaula, como rompía el cascarón, como daba sus primeros pasos en medio del negro paisaje de un oscuro bosque casi muerto, como paseaba por el patio de la escuela por la noche... instintivamente hice un pequeño giro de muñeca y la imagen se aclaró mucho, mostrando el paisaje ya de día, con las brumas matinales.

En este punto me concentré mucho más y las imágenes que vi se volvieron especialmente claras: Los cuatro Gradius iban paseando por el techo del colegio comandados por el Borg. Cuando vieron a la profesora Amelia comprobar el terreno, el Borg indicó silenciosamente a sus compañeros que se disolvieran así que mi testigo fue con otros tres mientras los otros dos tomaban caminos diferentes.

Giré un poco la muñeca de nuevo y la imagen volvió a acelerarse pero de inmediato volví a la posición inicial. Por suerte, la imagen se paró en la parte en la que los demás niños ya habían entrado en clase. Los tres emboscados permanecían encima del gimnasio en una zona en sombra mientras veían... verme a mí misma desde ese ángulo hizo que se me acelerara el corazón pero seguí observando pacientemente: Los Gradius vieron como salíamos y después nos dividíamos sin moverse de su posición discreta... Esperaron y esperaron hasta que vieron a uno de sus objetivos acercarse a su posición: Lua, que paseaba alegremente sobre sus patines, se acercó distraídamente hacia la posición de los Gradius. Mi testigo flexionó sus seis patas al igual que sus compañeros y cuando Lua pasó por debajo suyo, se lanzaron los tres al mismo tiempo contra su distraída presa... o al menos eso era lo que aparentaba: Nada más mi testigo se posó en el suelo, abrió su gran boca y de ella salieron sus más de veinte taladros al mismo tiempo... pero al segundo se dio cuenta de que frente a él no había nadie.

"¡Muy lentos!" dijo Lua en voz baja justo a la espalda de mi testigo.

Éste se dio la vuelta rápidamente para apuntar mejor a mi compañera pero...

En ese momento sentí como Girasol me tiraba del pelo. Inmediatamente supe que era la señal de emergencia así que, de inmediato, aparté mi mano de la piel de ese Gradius y cerré la jaula, tras lo cual miré hacia el techo mientras iba en busca de la escoba para guardar las apariencias.

Por suerte para mí, la profesora ni siquiera había abierto del todo la pesada puerta del depósito cuando acabé de coger la escoba así que, cuando entró, todo lo que pudo ver fue a una hacendosa alumna y encargada de contramedidas barriendo afanosamente el suelo.

-¿Qué estás haciendo todavía aquí? –preguntó la profesora nada más verme a través del enrejado del suelo.

-Barrer un poco esta porquería –respondí con la mejor de mis sonrisas para tratar de ocultar mis nervios... y para tratar de asumir lo que acababa de ver. –Aunque si quiere, puedo darle un poco a la escoba usted. ¿Gusta? –dije levantando la escoba en un movimiento lo más cómico posible.

-Crítica recibida: Esto es un estercolero, ¿no? –dijo esbozando una leve sonrisa. –Anda, vete a casa que ya me encargo yo.

Así pues, dejé la escoba a un lado y subí por las escaleras para dirigirme de inmediato al vestuario... pero sin dejar de pensar en lo que vi...


End file.
